


Eternal Love

by jagkbaralex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Beaches, Boyfriends, Camp Half-Blood, Canon Compliant, Complete, Cute, Dating, Drabble, First Solangelo, Fluff, General cute stuff, Hella proud of this, Hugs, M/M, Male Slash, My First AO3 Post, OTP Feels, One Shot, Picnics, Slash, Spoilers, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagkbaralex/pseuds/jagkbaralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun rises and falls, rises and falls, every single day. It's a constant. I want to be your constant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I find this funny bc couple years ago I was hardcore all about Thalico (Thalia/Nico) and actually wrote a chaptered (though abandoned smh) fic but now after like 2 minutes of interaction in Blood of Olympus I am SOLANGELO AF.
> 
> Enjoy.

From the second Nico woke up, he knew something was off.

It was obvious. Usually Nico woke up warm, enveloped in a pair of lean but strong arms that belonged to his boyfriend, Will Solace. But for some reason, Will was not in Nico’s bed this morning. And as Nico swung his legs around to the cold floor and got up to pad about, he noticed that Will wasn’t even in the Hades Cabin. 

Nico made a quiet noise of annoyance and walked over to his closet, pulling out a black t-shirt and jeans. He’d been dating Will for two years now – long enough to know that as having the laid back and child-like god Apollo for a father, Will did a lot of spur of the moment stuff. And because he was one of the senior healers in the camp, Will was sometimes called down to the infirmary during his off-duty hours. Nico had a couple feasible explanations in his head as he finished getting dressed and moved on to wash his face and brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, Nico walked out of his cabin and into the sunny morning. He looked around and saw what he typically did, which was campers interacting as they headed off to lessons, jobs, and training. Nothing unusual seemed to yet be going on other than Travis Stoll pick-pocketing some Demeter kid. Actually, that wasn’t at all out of the ordinary.

Nico didn’t have a lesson right away at this time, so he could get some breakfast and hopefully run into his MIA boyfriend along the way. As he was walking past the rock wall, he saw Annabeth talking to a new camper she was showing around. She waved when Nico approached.

“Hey, Nico. What’s up?” Annabeth asked. Her trainee looked a bit wary around the God of the Underworld’s son, but Nico didn’t let it get to him. He was used to people not understanding. After the second war, after all he’d seen and experienced, a newcomer with little knowledge had no impact.

“Not much… Have you seen Will? I woke up and he was gone. I –” Nico stopped himself as he felt his face redden. Two campers from opposite Godly parents were strictly forbidden from being in the same cabin after hours, _especially_ two that were dating. Annabeth only smiled knowingly though, because everyone knew that regardless of being complete opposites, Will and Nico were probably the most domestic couple around (mostly thanks to Will). Plus, Annabeth and Percy and Jason and Piper totally did the same thing. Calypso, however, liked her privacy from Leo during the night hours. 

Annabeth shook her head. “Sorry, I haven’t seen him since the campfire last night.”

Sighing, Nico nodded. “Alright, okay. Thanks anyway.” He walked away after a ‘no problem,’ back on his way to the Big House.

When Nico got to the Big House, his first stop was the infirmary. It was always occupied by children of Apollo that looked just like underage doctors and nurses. Honestly, their demigod powers could probably measure up to more against a PHD. There were a few medics here and there, tending to the sick and wounded, but Nico did not see Will. 

Nico was about to leave when it happened. Whistling from speeding through the wind, an arrow was shot through the open window just above his head. It stuck to the wall above the doorway and vibrated from impact. A slip of paper was tied to the shaft. Nico spun around to look for whoever had shot the arrow, but he was only met with the confused stares of the other people in the infirmary.

Nico frowned and turned back. He pulled the arrow out of the wall and set it down, untying the note. He unfolded it and started to read.

_Hey, Sunshine!_  
I see you’ve come looking for me. Don’t worry, I haven’t disappeared.  
Just meet me at the beach ASAP.   
– Will 

So, Solace was playing games. Obviously he had some kind of trick up his sleeve, and Nico was about to find out just what it was. He sighed and slipped the paper into his pocket. The things he did for that boy… 

Upon arriving at the beach, Nico did see Will. He was standing with his back facing Nico at the shore, his bare feet in the water, letting the wave crash over his ankles. Will’s messy hair shone golden in his father’s bright sun and the beads on his Camp Half-Blood necklace glittered. Nico silently cursed the stupid butterflies that _still_ , after all this time, managed to flutter around in his stomach at the sight.

Farther up in the sand sat a wicker picnic basket and a folded blanket. Nico raised his eyebrows as the Son of Apollo turned and noted his presence. A grin instantly spread over Will’s face.

“You came!” was the first thing Will said as he sloshed out of the water towards his boyfriend.

“’Course I did. You almost impaled my head with your message; I had to come see what you’re up to,” Nico grumbled, but he accepted the hug that was being offered to him and closed his eyes for a few seconds when Will, quite a bit taller, rested his chin on top of Nico’s head.

Pulling away, Nico saw that Will was still smiling. His teeth were so white that he could have been a Colgate model if he was not busy training for quests. Nico smiled just a little bit, leaning up and kissing Will. Their lips met slowly and only for a couple kisses until Nico spoke again.

“So what do you have planned?” Nico asked.

Will broke away from the younger boy and walked over to the basket and blanket. He picked up the latter item and spread it out, then gestured Nico over. Nico complied, and he sat down across from Will, stretching out his legs. 

Will began to unpack the picnic basket with Nico watching, saying, “We’re having a breakfast picnic.”

Nico nearly snorted. “A breakfast picnic, Will? That’s not even a thing.” He shook his head in amusement.

“Yeah, well, it is now,” the other of the two replied with. Nico kept his mouth shut as the food was taken out: buttery toast that seemed to still be warm, mixed fruit with strawberries from the strawberry field, delicious smelling cinnamon oatmeal in two thermoses, and orange juice. 

“How did you manage to do all this?” Nico asked, his voice considerably lighter. Will was an awesome boyfriend, and Nico was really touched by this. Will must have pulled some strings to manage a romantic picnic on the beach. 

Will passed one thermos and bottle of juice to Nico and set the plate of toast and bowls of fruit between them. Nico picked up a spoon and dug in to the hot oatmeal.

“It wasn’t that difficult. I just asked Chiron if I could do something nice for you and he allowed it. Likely because we’re in a steady relationship, not a fling,” Will explained, taking a bite of his toast.

_A steady relationship_. Yeah, that’s what they were in. Two years of Nico’s life that had been the best (although his life before Solace had been complete shit) that he felt like he almost didn’t deserve. Will was one of the only people who truly got Nico. Who didn’t judge him at all. Who loved him, despite everything. The Lotus Hotel, King Minos, Tartarus, and all that was woven between in the shroud of darkness that was Nico’s past meant nothing to Will, who only saw the brave hero who had fought against Gaea and helped save the world. To Will, who never let Nico forget it, they would all be dead or prisoners of the Earth Mother had Nico not taken part in bringing the Athena Parthenos to camp. Will also comforted Nico during flashbacks. On his hard days and nights, Will was there. Will listened to Nico when he needed to talk about Bianca. Or the troubles he’d had with Percy. When Nico attempted to describe the horrors he’d experienced while looking for the Doors of Death, Will didn’t turn away or act uncomfortable. He wanted to share the pain so he could help ease it off of Nico. Will cared about the present. And just by being patient and understanding, he helped so much.

Nico nodded, continuing to eat. He and Will sat in a wordless state for some minutes as they enjoyed their meal together. Once finished, Nico helped Will put everything back in the basket. Then he moved over and sat closer to Will, leaning against his side. 

“This is… Really nice, _luce del sole_. Thank you,” The Italian boy said, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Will smiled again and kissed Nico, wrapping an arm around his waist. Nico’s arms immediately found Will’s neck. They stayed like that, their tongues meeting in a chaste manner, tasting the fruit on each other’s soft lips. Nico always thought Will tasted like summer. Did summer even have a taste? It must have, because Nico was reminded of that season whenever they kissed. Secretly, Nico could kiss his boyfriend all day. He loved it.

All too soon, Will pulled away. Nico tried to tilt his head up to the taller boy in case Will was just getting breath, but Will pushed him back carefully. “I, um, have something I need to do,” Will insisted with a nervous laugh. 

Nico sat back, folding his hands and twisting his fingers together like he did when he, too, was nervous. “Oh? Okay.”

Will bit his lip, then released it and nodded. He reached into the basket once again and rummaged around for a few seconds in front of a confused Nico before pulling out something that he had enclosed in his hand. 

“What’s that?” Nico asked, pointing to Will’s hand. Will ignored his question and turned towards Nico, taking his right hand with the one that wasn’t holding the mystery item. 

“Nico, I love you,” Will said suddenly, blatantly. Nico was more oblivious that ever to what was going on, but he spoke despite himself.

“I love you too?” It came out as a question, but they’d said these words a lot before. Will probably more times than Nico. Will knew Nico meant it, which is why he opened his hand, revealing a ring sitting in the middle of his palm. 

Nico’s eyes about bugged out of his head. A ring. A ring. Oh, fuck. Was Will going to propose?! Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Will cut him off.

“This is not an engagement ring, so save your breath. It’s a promise ring. I’m offering it to you as a symbol of my love and commitment to you. The promise is that I – I am going to stay and be around for a long time.” For the son of the God who oversaw poetry, Will didn’t sound very poetic. It didn’t matter though. Nico was speechless. He watched Will slide the ring onto the third finger of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Look at the sun in the center of it. The sun rises and falls, rises and falls, every single day. It’s a constant. I want to be your constant,” Will said quietly. Nico observed the ring; in the center of the silver piece was a small, round yellow diamond to represent the sun. Little tendrils spawned out from it and fused to form the band. 

Nico looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears of happiness. He never cried. _Ever_. But this couldn’t count, because he was just so full of joy at this unexpected moment. Will was like a bundle of unstoppable glee. 

Seeing Nico’s positive reaction, Will continued with a look of content, “We’re not eternal, but our love is.”

Nico kissed Will strongly, holding him as close as he could. They laid down like that on the beach sharing kisses and hugs and whispering sweet nothings for an inconsequential amount of time. Neither had a single care in the world besides their other half.


End file.
